


stay awhile

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: college students Eudora and Diego discover the security of friendship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watchthequeenconquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/gifts).



> thanks for the support!

Eudora Patch burrowed under covers, trying to sleep. There was a knot in her chest,  thinking about a crooked smile she wanted to kiss and a facial scar she wanted to trace her fingers on. But it was all wishful thinking. Diego Hargreeves might be living across the hall on East Campus, but in terms of her chances, he might as well be on the moon.

"Let it go, Eudora," she chided herself. They'd met during Freshman Orientation Day a year ago and he'd flirted madly, seeming to notice her behind her thick frames and wildly curling hair. He made her feel pretty but when she looked for him during the first break out session, he was entertaining a group of drop-dead gorgeous co-eds in tiny, colorful sundresses.  That was Diego-- brash and outgoing with everyone, and she'd hid her stupid crush ever since under a facade of sarcasm. He already had everyone swooning over him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction letting him know that she liked him. But all her disregard did was encourage Diego to tease her even more, and as much as she pretended she didn't like it, she lived for those interactions. 

She was so stupid.

Just then, loud music erupted, interrupting her thoughts.

"Probably Diego," She grumbled, and debated going over to ask him to turn it down, but the idea of him having a girl over made her physically sick, and her throat closed up. The bass from the music kicked in, rattling her headboard, and she huffed. Just like Diego to not even let her sulk in peace. She shoved her covers aside and jumped out of bed. “Party time is over.” She slammed out her room to confront him, but not before checking her hair and face to make sure she looked presentable. 

* * *

 

Diego Hargreeves was snoring, fast asleep and enjoying a particularly detailed dream. He was at the Academy, and despite Luther’s height and weight advantage, he was pummelling the living daylights out of him.

“Take that, you insufferable prick,” Diego growled, as he executed a perfect roundhouse kick to Luther’s chest.

A sharp knock interrupted.

“Now boys,” Grace beamed, perfect as always. “Fighting gets us nowhere.”

Diego was about to complain that Luther started it with an illegal move when the knocking grew more insistent.

“Open up! I know you're in there!”

The voice sounded like Eudora, but it wasn't _that_ type of dream and so he awoke, scowling when he made out the time on the clock. Who the hell was bothering him at 1:16 am on a Saturday night? He wrapped his quilt around his waist since he slept naked, and shuffled to the door,

“What?” he pulled open the door, and almost let go of his makeshift covering at the late night visitor. “Eudora Patch?” he leaned on the door jamb. “Here to complain that I’m still borrowing your wifi?” He smiled sleepily as his heart beat faster at the wrinkle on her brow and her folded arms. 

She scowled, and his smile widened. Eudora was so adorable when she was annoyed. 

“I’m here to tell you to turn the music down,” she glanced at his naked chest then met his eyes again. “It’s quiet hours now and-”

“No music here, Princess. It’s probably Hazel and the band practicing. Like usual.” His eyes danced merrily, enjoying any opportunity to verbally spar with her. “Unless you just wanted an excuse to come to visit me in the middle of the night?" Diego tightened the blanket around his midsection as he leaned in towards her. “I appreciate a woman that’s discreet.” 

“As _if_ , ” Eudora sputtered. “ You’re so crass.” She jabbed a finger in the center of his chest, and dammit, it was all he could do to not hold her hand right there, above his heart. “Don’t talk to me again.” 

He sighed as he watched her hips swaying as she walked away. Yeah, he was checking her out, but he also wanted to make sure she got back to her room safely even though it was just a few doors away.

* * *

 

“Goddammit,” Eudora furiously rattled the door to her dorm room, unable to get in.

“Did the perfect Eudora Patch just lock herself out?” Diego called out.

“I'm fine,” she snapped. “I can just call- _shit_.” Her phone was in her room, charging on her nightstand where she religiously left it every night.

“I have a lock picking kit,” he offered.

“A delinquent like you would,” Eudora muttered as she made her way back to Diego.

“You always think the worst of me, Eudora.” He let her in his room. “I need to put on some clothes. Peek as much as you want."

“Why would I--  _ugh_ , you're so immature.” She turned her back to Diego, staring at the utilitarian grey door of his room. He kept his room much cooler than hers, and she shivered. “Hurry up, will you?”

"Need a jacket?"

  
Eudora jumped. Diego was behind her and his deep voice sent a pleasant rush of warmth.

Traitorous body.

"I'm good," she mumbled, taking in his worn cotton t-shirt. "You always wear the same thing." 

Diego shrugged. "I like wearing the same stuff. Like a uniform."

Eudora eyed him carefully. He seemed serious, which was odd because he was always brash and larger than life. Maybe it was the first time she really noticed him and not what he presented to the world?

  
He smiled at her then, his brown eyes warm and Eudora swallowed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Diego fished out something from the pile of clothes on a chair next to his single bed. "It's not too dirty, I don't think." He shook it out then tossed it to her.

"Your h-hoodie?" Eudora tried to speak normally.

"Put it on. I can see the goosebumps on your arms." Diego began in that imperious tone she hated. "Why don’t you have one? For your keys and phone when you leave the room?"

Eudora bristled at being lectured but did as he was told, and her knees almost buckled when she smelt his scent around her.

What do you do when your secret crush gives you his hoodie? Why was her brain betraying her by having a crush on the most insufferable person she'd met?

  
He was opening the door now, and when he gestured for her to go before him, a curious feeling of déjà vu overcame her, like in another lifetime, they'd leave home together and he'd always make sure to open the door.

"Hey Diego?" she bit her lip. "Thank you."

He winked at her, his eyes still heavy.  "Can't have you freezing when you're visiting me late at night. Not a good look for any future booty calls."

"You are such a jackass," Eudora complained good-naturedly as they fell in step together. "Why do you have a lock picking kit?"

Eudora wasn’t prepared for how her impulsive question dampened his mood.

  
He remained silent, and Eudora pulled his jacket around her and when he opened her door she noticed his hands shaking.

“It’s a long story,” he finally said, when her room door was unlocked with a click.

Guilt was eating her, that she was always antagonistic yet here he was helping. "I'd like to hear that story," she placed her hand on his. "Wanna come in? I can make you some tea?”

Diego’s face softened, and his face broke into a sheepish smile. “Not a fan of tea, but I’ll drink what you have.” 

She didn't have a kettle, and instead microwaved the water, then made two steaming cups of tea. Diego added copious amounts of sugar and creamer, and when he closed his eyes at the first sip, that curious feeling of déjà vuwashed over her again. 

"Wanna watch infomercials with me?" she said, impulsively. "They always put me to sleep." She was rewarded with Diego's cheeks reddening, and an eager nod. 

“Hey, Eudora?” he mumbled as he placed his mug in her sink. “Thanks for asking me in. You’re my only friend.”

Eudora’s heart clenched at the sadness in his voice. Up until an hour ago, Diego Hargeeves was the boy she had a crush on, but they could be more than that. They could be true friends.

“Come here, friend,” she patted the spot next to her. “You better stop me if I want to buy an air fryer.”

Diego smiled slowly, glad she didn’t make a big deal about his slip of the tongue. And they snuggled next to each other on Eudora's tiny blanket, watching tv till they bother fell asleep secure in the knowledge they'd each made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring turned into summer break, and when a chauffeured European car picked Diego up to the wide-eyed stares of everyone,  Eudora wondered if she even really knew him. He'd been acting cagey the last few days, and despite her numerous text messages, he'd been dodging her. 

She wasn't his girlfriend, so she'd swallowed the hurt and carried on.

Maybe she was just being used, and their friendship was a fluke.

* * *

 

Diego hated that house but had nowhere else to go, so The Umbrella Academy it was for the summer. Luther was gone, sent on a mission,  and Allison had left soon after for Hollywood. Klaus was in rehab (for the third time) while Vanya was away for her degree in Music Performance.

It was just him and Reginald.

The old man had plans for them, to test Diego's skills, and after the first day, Diego knew without a doubt Eudora couldn't know about his home life. It would be too dangerous for her.

Selfishly, his only wish was that she wouldn't forget him.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**New School Year** _

Diego was burning up as he walked into the college cafeteria.

Wearing a heavy jacket in August was stupid, but it made him feel safe and protected, that nobody would touch him without his permission.

"Hey man, cool scar!" It was a voice he should recognize but everything was a blur.

"Thanks, bro," he replied automatically. "The chicks love it!" He continued walking briskly, his head down when he bumped into someone.

"Diego?" 

He froze. Only one person spoke his name like that.

Eudora. 

"Hey, beautiful," he feigned a smile. Her hair looked different and she wasn't wearing her glasses. He had to say something that she'd expect. "Love the new look. Trying to impress me, huh?" He relaxed when she fixed him with that no nonsense look of hers. This was Eudora.

He was home.

* * *

 

Eudora pursed her lips, but not because of his words, she was preoccupied with the long scar now on the side of his temple. Whereas the tiny scar on his eyebrow was cute - god knows she'd dreamt about touching it- this one was a swollen, angry red. And why was Diego hunched over, his shoulders slumped as he avoided her eyes?

"What happened over the summer break?" she asked, calmly, her voice even as all the doubts about him ghosting her over the summer faded. "What can I do?"  No need getting emotional but she knew he needed her. 

 "How about you mind your damned business,"  Diego shot back, bitterly, and still not meeting her eyes, and brushing past her, he strode off.

* * *

 

Diego avoided her the first week of school as much as he could though he wanted to see her. 

He didn't want to be a bother, and couldn't come up with an excuse to knock on her door. Sure, they'd grown close last semester, but then the summer break happened. His own father thought he was useless trash and his family, fucked up as it was, was breaking down.

Best to leave things alone,  Eudora was better off without him.

* * *

  _ **Days later**_

 

A sharp knock woke Diego up and he groaned and shuffled to the door.

"Eudora?" She was dressed in a navy t-shirt with the City Police logo and shorts, and he blinked at her long legs

"Can I come in?" She pushed past him, without waiting for a response, not commenting that he was dressed in sweat pants and a long sleeved t-shirt when just a few months ago he slept naked.

"It's not a good time-"

"I don't care,"  Eudora interrupted. "I'm _worried_."

"I'm fine," Diego's voice rose, irrationally angry. Where was she when he needed her?

"Don't lie to me," Eudora moved forward, and grasped his hands. "Your stitches are coming off. Have you been to a doctor?"

"Always looking at my face, eh?" Diego snarled. "Knew you're obsessed with me."

But she didn't rise to his bait, and only grew more concerned, raising her hands to his face, and tilting it towards the light. "Have you been scratching it? It looks irritated."

"It itches like hell," Diego admitted, closing his eyes.

"I have some hydrocortisone cream I could put on it?" Eudora stroked his face. "I can make you some tea? Or get you a soda from the vending machine?"

Diego hesitated and was about to say no, but then she threaded her other hand in his hair and he melted.

"Tea sounds good," he sighed, allowing her to lead him back to her room.

It wouldn't be as strong as the whiskey he'd taken to drinking, but it would do.

* * *

 

Diego shivered as he entered Eudora's room, soothed by the familiarity, and in no time, he was snuggled under Eudora's blanket as she slathered the anti-itch ointment on his scar, while she gave him a lecture about avoiding the sun.

"You remind me of home," he blurted, thinking about Grace. 

Eudora's hands stilled and her eyes filled.

"I'm glad," she murmured.  "Wanna watch a movie? I finally got a cable package." She sensed something else was wrong.

Diego shook his head. "Can we just-?" he cleared his throat. "Can we just be quiet?"

Eudora nodded and scooted next to Diego on her bed.  "I missed you," she murmured, cuddling next him.

"I'm sorry," he drew her closer, laying his cheek on the top of her head. "I was a jackass."

"Don't ever shut me out." Eudora's eyes fluttered shut, as her stomach did a somersault at how affectionate he was. "It hurts too much."

"I was scared you'd hate me," Diego admitted.

They held each other, listening to the tick of Eudora's clock as the time whittled away.

"I'd never hate you," Eudora said after some time had passed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Diego shuddered, thinking about the experiments Reginald had forced on him. "No. Never."

Eudora nodded, holding him tighter and made up her mind then and there, to join to Police Academy when she graduated. She needed to keep the people she loved safe from harm.

"Just let me stay awhile," Diego continued his voice breaking. 

And so she did, that night, and every night till the graduated. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
